Yu Yu Hakusho Harry Potter Crossover
by hanyuukitsune
Summary: No summary yet


Hey fanfic readers! This is my first story on ! I've also got an account on wattpad with a similar story but for some stupid reason, the creators of the website have made it so you have to create an account before you can even read a story which ticks me off since wattpad will have less readers, but luckily for me I made a fanfiction net account, so sit back and enjoy reading!

Prologue

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all pushing their luggage towards platform 9 and ¾.

"Come on, guys!" Harry yelled over his shoulder," It's nearly 10:00!"

"This is one reason why I didn't want to go back to school," Ron whined as they ran through the pillar and into the train.

"Stop your whining," Hermione retorted,"All the muggleborns in the school missed last year because of Voldemort, we have to go. But I want to go with old friends,"

"But why us?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Do you have to ask that question, Ron?" Harry asked. An awkward silence filled the room.

"This is the part where you shut up Ron," Ginny smiled.

Immediately, Ron and Hermione stopped fighting and looked at Ginny along with Harry and everyone laughed.

Chapter 1

Kuwabara climbed up the metal stairs instinctively holding onto the hand bar on the side. He opened a door bringing him to the school roof with a boy in a green school uniform.

"Urameishi!" He yelled, "Thought I might find ya up here," The boy opened his eyes and looked towards Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke greeted him, "Has class ended already".

"Yeah, you know, you could try attending class and sleeping there,"

"With everyone gawkin' at me?" Yusuke replied,

"Good excuse," Kuwabara said sarcastically. Suddenly, a big, barn owl swopped down between the two boys with two letters in

"Hello, what's this?" Yusuke asked to no-one in particular as he took out the letters from the owls' beak. He read the front.

'_Yusuke Urameshi_

_Sarayasaki high school_

_The roof'_

"How did he know where we were," Kuwabara asked," I mean, I didn't even know I would come here today," Kuwabara's letter was identical to Yusuke's," Whoever this guy is, "Kuwabara said," it seems like they know more about us than we know about them, they already know our name and location,"

"Maybe they're spying on us right now," Yusuke thought, looking around.

"Nah," Kuwabara said, "The only energy I feel is definitely human and definitely weak,"

"Why don't we go to Genkai's and see if she can figure it out, "Yusuke asked

"Yeah, I'm game for that, "Kuwabara said

In a tree near a temple, a small, black figure was seen leaning against a firm tree with his eyes shut in a peaceful sleep. A subtle tickling on Hiei's nose roused him from his sleep. He woke up to see a small owls tail touching his nose, his gentle expression turned into a scowl as he drew his katana from its sheath.

"Damn bird!" He cried slashing his katana at the bird that was swiftly avoiding his blows, "Get back here and I'll make your death quick!" He yelled - his version of mercy. The bird evaded his blows and dropped a rolled up paper from its claws. It dropped past Hiei's branch and into a teenage boy's hand. Hiei looked at the face of the young detective.

"Hey, look Kuwabara," Yusuke said as an orange haired boy walked up behind him and showed him the rolled up paper,

"Hiei got one too,"

Genkai sat cross-legged on the floor with Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara surrounding her,

"What have you dimwits done now?" She asked. Yusuke handed her his piece of paper.

'"Dear Kuwabara,'" she read out

'"You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your equipment list is written underneath and we will be expecting your owl within the fortnight

Professors M. McGonagall '"

*A/N I know this isn't the actual letter but I can't be bothered to look it up*

"School of what?" Kuwabara asked

"A school of Witchcraft and wizardry," A calm voice said

"In other words- a school of magic,"

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke greeted, introducing Kurama's presence

"I suppose you have one of these letters too," Was Genkai's hello.

"Correct," Kurama said, holding up his.

"You all got one?" She asked. Everyone-except for Keiko held up their papers, opened and unopened.

"I see,"

"So this McGonagall is the one who sent us these," Kurama concluded

"Stalker!" Everyone-Including Kurama- turned the other way to see a childish grin on Yusuke's face just before Keiko hit him hard on the head. Scattered laughs entered the room-even Hiei smirked.

"But," Kurama said, with a serious tone, "Should we trust them?" That brought the seriousness in the room up by 100%.

"He's right," It was, surprisingly, Kuwabara who spoke, "Well, we have made tons of enemies before, what if they're the ones doing it?"

"They're not," A certain voice said

"Koenma!" Yusuke cried to the spirit ruler in his teen form with a familiar blue haired 'Grim' reaper.

"Yes, he's right," Boton said.

"Koenma, you seem rather sure of yourself," Kurama said coolly.

"Well yes," the teen ruler said, "The reason for that is I visited the school just after Genkai told me you were given these letters,"

"That was incredibly reckless," Genkai scolded.

"I was curious!" Koenma defended. Genkai and Hiei 'hned'

"So do we go or not?" Yusuke asked. There was a long pause

"We go," Koenma said, looking at Kurama's letter," Tonight,"

**I HOPE EVERYONES ENJOYING! By the way, this story will be updated really slowly cuz I take forever to write one chapter and I'm still figuring out how to use **


End file.
